


Sides of A Story

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I don't know what instructed me to write this, but I wrote it. The truth is, I don't really care for Scarlet. She has so much potential, especially if you could recruit her in Conquest, and was able to keep her in Revelations, I will give her that. I don't like her nor dislike her, she was just one of those characters who were 'eh' to me. Anyways, have a dick Xander. He was such an asshole. He, by far, one of my favorite problematic faves. His characterization can be bittersweet sometimes. I also wanted to write about his colder side, the side where he hardly ever gets close to people. Something new for me to write. This is kind of what I think his and Scarlet's relationship would go. She would resent him, but not hate him. She knows that he is just the son of the person who killed the people she cared about, but she can't help feeling this sense of hate towards him. While Xander is still distant and cold towards her. He doesn't particularly care for her. But hey, that's just my reasoning.





	Sides of A Story

Scarlet knew, she knew, that he was just child of the king. The king who was being oppressive to the people in Cheve. She wanted to keep a cool head about who he was. That became difficult, when she heard the stories the Hoshidian family told her. She tried to keep a cool head about it, after Corrin had said something to her about him, and how a certain princess acted around him. She sighed, walking back and forth, trying to think of the words to say to him. She didn't even know why she was here. Was it because Corrin wanted her to try to get along with him? Or was it because she wanted to get to know him more? Or was it because she wanted to hear his side of the story? She wanted to know about King Garon. 

Xander walked out of his tent and saw Scarlet. She jumped when she realized that he was in her prescense. She didn't realize that he was actually in his tent. He looked at her in an unfriendly manner. She wanted to punch him, real hard in his face. Xander let out a sigh, not having enough time to deal with her. He then started to walk away. "Wait," Scarlet said. He then stopped, looking over his shoulder with his usual cold expression. Scarlet shivered when she saw his expression. "I need to talk to you," she said. Xander didn't give her a response, only a low sounding sigh. He then walked off. Scarlet sighed in irritation. "If this is what the new king is going to act to his people when he reigns, it's probably best if his father just killed us all off," she mumbled under her breath. 

She then walked off and thought of about her words. She wasn't being serious about those words, but it still made her feel bad to say them, whether or not he heard them. Scarlet laid down on her bed, thinking of what to say. She could, still, only think about why she was doing this. She remembered when she was younger, when her parents were still alive, everything seemed to been good in Nohr. Then something happened, something terrible happened, but she could barely remember. When she was young, she remembered meeting the queen, the first queen under Garon's rule. She was so kind, so generous. She always wondered why she would make the trip to Cheve. She was so beautiful and strong. She was only a small reason why that she wanted to become a knight. 

Days and days have passed and she still hadn't gotten a word with Xander. In the night, in the forest, she saw the man train. Scarlet trained a lot, but Xander out beat her by a lot. He trained endlessly. She walked over to him, trying not to make a sound, though it didn't work. Once he turned around, he knew she was there. He still had the same look from the other day, cold and unfriendly. She sighed, his face was still punchable to her. She held it in though, she didn't want to get on his bad side, not yet anyways. "Do you care for a sparing partner," Scarlet asked, gritting her teeth. In truth, she just wanted to talk, but he didn't. He took her up on her offer and raised his sword at her. Thankfully, she had her axe with her, even though she was at a disadvantage. 

They trained and trained until Scarlet dropped her weapon, letting him win. Even though they were just training, it felt like that they were fighting to death, and she let him win. Scarlet didn't know exactly why she did that, in a real fight with a Nohrian, she would have fought until her last breath, making sure that the Nohrian won fairly. Something about him made her drop her weapon. Scarlet sighed, walking over to the flowers. Xander didn't pay any attention to it, he inspected his sword. She glanced over at it and wondered. "Did your father give you that sword," she asked. He clenched on it tightly. 'Father' was becoming a loose term to him more and more from the years that he was alive. Xander didn't answer. 

"You know, if my parents ever gave me a weapon like that, I would be very proud and ecstatic," Scarlet added. Xander was hoping that it would be a quiet night. "So," she said, trying to make conversation, "what was it like living with his majesty, King Garon," she asked sarcastically. He still didn't reply. She was becoming more and more frustrated with him. He never spoke a word to her and here she was trying to make conversation with him, trying to see the good side of him, and his people, but none of it was working. "Was it nice? Did he treat you and your siblings well? I bet it was nice, you probably spoiled, getting whatever you want from daddy," she said, mockingly. He knew at a young age that this would happen, so it didn't really offend him. "Since he spoiled you, why couldn't he do the same to your people. Everyone loved King Garon," she joked. 

Xander went back to training, hoping he could drown out Scarlet. He only suspected she knew the stories of his father's tyranny. Even after his mother's death, he was still a good man, even if it was only for a few more years. No one ever told the good stories of his father, but nor did he. "I bet your mother was even worse," she said. Xander stopped swinging his sword. He held it tightly as if he was going to do something. "I bet she didn't care for him, only wanted his money, like all the other mistresses he had. She was rotten to the core," she said. Xander looked over at her and she instantly became scared. She has never seen anyone so enraged. That was it, that was his breaking point. She wanted to get information out of him, not make him mad. 

He rushed over to her, grabbed her throat, held her against a tree, and pointed his sword at her chest. Xander could deal with people assuming about his life, about his father, what his father put him through, but when it came to his mother, he had none of it. "You don't get it do you," he said, "my father may be a ruthless leader now, but you don't know any of it," he added, inching the sword closer to her chest. Scarlet could see the anger in his eyes. "My father meant everything to my mother and she was his everything. Before she died, even a little after, he was a kind caring man. He loved me and my mother with all his heart," he explained, his voice growing deeper. 

Scarlet could tell he wanted to hurt her, or at least let some anger out. She was the only one here, she deserved his anger, she was the one who caused it. "Before any of my siblings were born, he was a kind, caring man. He loved his people and his family. He may have had some troubles with the Hoshidian King, but he was trying his fucking best to not start a war," he said, squeezing her throat even more. He wanted her to listen, he didn't care how. She tried to pry his hand off her throat, but he wouldn't let go. "You don't understand how much my mother's death killed him inside. He tried to stay an optimist after that, but it only got worse when my own people said that he was the reason why she died. He grew angry and unleashed it on me," he said, losing his grip. 

Scarlet became even more scared as the sword touched her chest. She didn't know whether she was going to die. She wanted to scream for help, but she couldn't muster up the sounds to do so. Though, this what she wanted, to hear his side of things. "His anger, I always took it, there was no way in Hell I would let any of my siblings take that kind of punishment," he paused. He didn't know why he was explaining everything to her. He lowered his sword and let go of her, letting her drop to the ground. Instead of anger, she could see sorrow in his eyes. She didn't know why he was sad. Was it because of his mother? She could clearly see that he loved his mother. "Your mother, she was the queen, Queen Katerina," she asked. He didn't respond, he didn't want to explain anything further to her. But she knew, she knew that Katerina was his mother. 

"I heard tales that she never had a child, that she couldn't ever birth anyone," Scarlet explained. What she knew about Katerina became a lie, or at least something so trivial. He still didn't respond to her words. He didn't even know how to respond. How did that tale travel through the lands? Did his father spread it so they never realize who he truly was? Or was it so people could forget all the happy times he had with his family? Regardless, she knew the truth of his birth. "I...I'm sorry," Scarlet apologized. He didn't accept it, nor did she expect him too. She at least got a little more about Garon. Xander then sheathed his sword and walked back to the camp. Sometimes her bluntness got the best of her. She was always honest, and the words she said to him, were her honest thoughts she had of him and his family. Even with a little information she got from the Crown Prince, it was still enough to change her mind of the life they royals of Nohr lived. Maybe next time she should go to Camilla or Elise to get information about their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what instructed me to write this, but I wrote it. The truth is, I don't really care for Scarlet. She has so much potential, especially if you could recruit her in Conquest, and was able to keep her in Revelations, I will give her that. I don't like her nor dislike her, she was just one of those characters who were 'eh' to me. Anyways, have a dick Xander. He was such an asshole. He, by far, one of my favorite problematic faves. His characterization can be bittersweet sometimes. I also wanted to write about his colder side, the side where he hardly ever gets close to people. Something new for me to write. This is kind of what I think his and Scarlet's relationship would go. She would resent him, but not hate him. She knows that he is just the son of the person who killed the people she cared about, but she can't help feeling this sense of hate towards him. While Xander is still distant and cold towards her. He doesn't particularly care for her. But hey, that's just my reasoning.


End file.
